Dreaming Of A New Hope
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Unaware they were transported to Mobius, Silver and Blaze must unite with the mysterious detective team known as the Silver Fangs to help them find their way back to their own world. Will Silver ever get a chance to confess his love for Blaze? COMPLETE


A white male hedgehog's body flew towards the gravel in the panicking streets of Metal City. The hedgehog was wearing a light blue short sleeve jacket with a teal stripe on the sleeves of the jacket, dark blue shorts with a teal stripe on the ends, gold cuffs with teal lining on his gloves, and gold cuffs with teal lining around the top part of his indigo colored boots with a teal color on the tip of them. The hedgehog lied there in both pain and annoyance as he looked up at a giant yellow robot with extending arms and powerful armor around its body. His yellow eyes shifted over to his hand and flinched as he tried to move it. "Damn it", he murmured. "I can barely move my hand." He looked back at the robot and saw its hand reaching out to him. Before he could move, a purple female cat had quickly pushed his body out of the way making the robot miss him.

They both fell on the other side of the street with the cat girl falling on top of him with cuts and bruises all over her body. "Silver, are you all right?" The cat was wearing her hair in a ponytail with a red band around it, a purple coat lined with a magenta colored stripe at the bottom, white tights, white fuzzy lining on the cuffs of her gloves, and white fuzzy lining was on the cuffs of her pink high heeled shoes with a heel to them.

The hedgehog's eyes widened in horror when he felt some of the cat's blood drip on the side of his face from a cut on her forehead. "Blaze! Why'd you do that? I could've taken him!"

She glared into the hedgehog's eyes in annoyance. "What are you talking about? I just saved your life, you big dummy!"

"Blaze!" Before he could say anymore, his eyes flashed over to the robot approaching them once again with its hand clenched as a fist. "Damn it!" He grabbed her by her waist and hurled them both away from the robot's powerful punch making it destroy a brick wall instead.

The two weakly stood from the ground holding their sides and panting as they glared at the giant robot looking back at them. While still breathing heavily, Silver and Blaze looked over to each other.

"I don't know about you, Silver", the cat had had panted. "But I'm getting sick of this thing."

The hedgehog turned back to the robot, and stood in a fighting stance. "I agree! Let's end this!" He slowly closed his eyes while the cyan lines in the palm of his glove glowed a teal color. His eyes opened when he raised his hands towards the robot in front of them.

Blaze looked over to the robot and saw it stop in its tracks while it tried to move its frozen body.

The hedgehog turned to the cat, "Now, Blaze!"

The cat made a nod towards him and looked back at the robot who was struggling to move while flames suddenly surrounded her hands. She rose her hands that was surrounded by fire towards the robot. "Take this!"

She and Silver watched in relief as the flames from the fire shot towards the robot and struck through its chest area. Afterwards, the robot fell back and slammed into the gravel of the road, shaking the ground below their feet.

Silver sighed in relief when he noticed that the robot had stopped functioning. "Thank God that's over. I wonder where it came from anyway and why did it attack us? What do you think, Blaze?" When he looked over to her, he saw her heaving and holding the side of her stomach with blood oozing through her coat and between her fingers.

"Silver…", she heaved weakly. "I…I can't take it…" She then slowly fell unconscious and almost fell to the ground until Silver caught her in his arms.

"Blaze!" He shook her a bit, trying to wake her up but it was no use. "Blaze!" He called in a worried tone. "Come on, Blaze! Wake up!"

"It's useless…"

Startled by the sudden cold male voice, he slowly spun around and spotted a white male bat wearing blue goggles on his head, ruby red eyes, a white and blue coat, gray pants, and gray and white shoes. He studied the expression on his face and saw a serious look. He took his appearance as a threat. "Who are you?"

The bat walked over to them and studied the unconscious injured purple cat in his arms. "She looks like she's in pretty bad shape."

"Really?" Silver spoke in a sarcastic tone. "No shit! Now stop avoiding the subject and tell me who you are before I send you flying to a completely different world!"

The bat looked up at the annoyed hedgehog and gave him a warm smile. "My apologies, stranger. I do get a bit off track most of the time. Let me introduce myself. My name is Sky. I am the second in command of the Silver Fangs detective agency."

The white hedgehog rose an eyebrow as he wondered why a detective would approach him. "A detective? What are you doing here?"

He began to explain, "Well, I was sent here because of a distress call about some robot terrorizing the city, but it seems that you took care of it no problem. However, it was a very reckless display."

Silver gritted his teeth towards the bat. "Listen up, pretty boy! I don't care how well you rate us from destroying that robot! All I care about is her!"

The bat placed a finger to his chin as he looked down upon her once again. "She needs medical attention immediately." He turned to the angered hedgehog, "If you follow me, I can help her."

He paused for a moment while he gave him a cold look. "…Can I trust you?"

The bat shrugged as he began to walk away from him. "I don't know, stranger. Can you trust me?"

As he watched him walk away, he began to have a strong feeling that he could help Blaze even though he seemed like a shady character. He began to follow him.

Several moments later, the mysterious bat had led Silver into a large, tall, and white tower.

The hedgehog couldn't stop looking around the narrow and bright white hallways as he held the unconscious Blaze in his arms. "Where are we?"

The bat never turned to face him as he kept walking. "We're in the Silver Fangs headquarters."

Silver looked up at the distant ceiling above him. "Whoa! This place is huge!"

The white bat soon saw a black female coyote sitting at a huge desk in front of them as they entered the main lobby. "Yo, Kuroi!"

The coyote immediately stopped what she was doing and stood from her chair as she faced the bat in respect. "Oh! Captain Sky, you're back! How was the mission? Did you destroy the target?"

"Actually…" The bat turned to the puzzled hedgehog standing behind him. "…These guys took care of it."

"Oh!" She studied the wounded hedgehog holding a unconscious cat girl in his arms. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two. "Oh my God! They're hurt!"

"Kuroi", the bat called. "Get Ace so he can escort them to the recovery room", he demanded as he began to walk down another hallway of the large building.

"Yes, sir!" Once he was gone, the coyote began to talk into a small microphone on her desk. "Ace? Can you hear me?" There was a moment of silence until she had heard a male voice speaking back to her.

"Yup! Loud and clear! What do you need?"

She looked over to the white hedgehog with a small smile as she talked back into the microphone. "You have two guests wanting to see you."

"Guests? Sweet! I'll be there in a sec!"

Afterwards, she turned to a worried Silver with a friendly smile. "No need to feel uncomfortable. Ace is the best medic there is. I just know you and your friend there will be just fine."

The hedgehog looked down at Blaze in his arms and held her closer to his body. "I don't care what it takes…"

Kuroi formed a puzzled look towards him.

"…I just want her to wake up. Without seeing her eyes…her smile…I…I would just feel so empty…"

Her confused look faded when she realized that the hedgehog must have loved her.

The room full of silence ended when they saw a hyper brown mongoose with black hair wearing a black bandana around his head entered the main lobby.

"These are the guests?" He spoke in surprise as he looked towards the hedgehog and cat then turned to the coyote.

Kuroi made a nod towards the mongoose. "Make sure they get the best treatment of their life."

The mongoose saluted towards the coyote, "Yes, maim!" He turned to the hedgehog with him holding the purple cat in his arms. "Follow me and I'll fix you guys right up."

Hours passed and Silver was in a huge white quiet room sitting in a wooden chair beside a sleeping Blaze after when Ace was finished treating them. He watched her sleeping in a large bed covered in white sheets. He couldn't take his eyes off of the bandages wrapped around her head and arms. "Oh, Blaze…", he spoke in a low tone as he placed his hand over hers while he slowly shut his eyes; hoping she would wake up.

"Silver?" A weak voice groaned quietly.

The hedgehog quickly opened his eyes and noticed that the cat's eyes were open and looking into his. He couldn't help but to form a smile on his lips when he saw her eyes finally open. "Blaze…", he murmured. "You're okay…"

Her eyes scanned his body and saw bandages covering his arms and around his head. She began to worry about his condition even though he looked like he wasn't in any pain. A slight blush formed on her face when she felt his hand on hers. As she tried to take her body off of the bed, she winced a bit from the pain left in her side. She began to ask him why his hand was on hers. "Silver?" She was suddenly taken by surprise when she saw the hedgehog embrace her body lovingly. She sat there in silence and confusion as she felt his warm body against hers. Though it was a surprising act of him to do, she formed a wide smile, glad that he was worried about her safety.

When he parted from her, he realized what he had done and began to blush a deep red on his face. "Uh? I did that because I was glad that you were okay. Because if you weren't, I'd be upset…because I care about you…Gah! I mean…not like that! I mean…I…Blaze…I…" A finger was then placed on his lips before he could continue trying to think of a reason to hide his real emotions from her. His eyes looked over to her while her finger was still placed on his lips.

A warm smile formed on the cat's lips, "You don't have to say anymore. I get it. I'm glad that you're okay too, Silver." Once she took her finger away from his lips, they both slowly began to lean towards each other until the door flung open and a loud male voice was heard in the doorway of the room.

"Is she awake yet?"

The hedgehog and cat froze and leaned away from each other with annoyed looks on their faces.

Silver heavily sighed at a white bat and a white male wolf wearing a black suit as they entered the room. 'Perfect timing…'

The bat formed a sly smile as he and the wolf walked over to them. "Oh! Did we come in at a bad time, stranger?"

The hedgehog sent an irritated look towards the bat as started to get annoyed. "Would you stop calling me stranger! It's Silver! Silver the Hedgehog!"

Blaze rose an eyebrow at the strange bat and wolf, "Um, my name is Blaze. Who…who are you?"

The wolf made a friendly smile towards her. "My name is Kiba. Kiba Toekei. I am the leader of the Silver Fangs detective agency." He turned to the white bat who was standing beside him. "And this is Sky. The second in command here."

"Oh", Silver spoke in astonishment. "So you're the leader of this place?"

Blaze turned to Silver in confusion. "We're at a detective agency? How'd we get here?"

The wolf had answered before Silver could, "Sky brought you two here." His eyes flashed over to Silver's. "I've heard a great deal about you two. Sky has told me that you took care of that robot that was destroying the city. Especially you, Silver. You stopped that robot without even touching it. What's your secret?"

"I can channel ESP through my gloves and boots. In other words, I have telekinetic powers", Silver explained.

"Telekinetic powers?" The wolf spoke with interest, "Interesting…" He then turned to the purple cat, "And you", he spoke. "You can control fire?"

The cat made a small nod, "Yes I can control and manipulate fire."

Kiba then began to think, "Hm, well your abilities may be linked to some type of special Chaos powers."

"Chaos powers?" Silver and Blaze repeated blankly as they had no clue what he was talking about.

"Tell me. Are you two from this world?"

The white hedgehog shrugged towards his question. "Nice question. Blaze and I have been staying in a world full of humans called Earth. The next thing we know, we were somehow transported to this world."

Sky began to ponder Silver's words in his head as he thought about their situation. "I don't know what to tell you about the transportation part, but I do know that now you're in a world called Mobius."

"Mobius?" Blaze repeated as she began to think of the name. "That word sounds so familiar…"

"Well…", Sky began. "…Nine out of ten you were originated here along with the rest of the Mobians."

"How do we get back to our own world?" Silver asked anxiously.

Kiba shrugged towards his question, "That I don't know…"

Suddenly, the door to the room flung open with a red female fox with wavy black hair wearing a black shirt, black pleated miniskirt, black fingerless gloves, a red belt, red and black striped knee high socks, and black shoes. She seemed to have a gothic like appearance.

Sky turned to the woman in confusion, "Jess?"

"Sky", she called as she approached him while taking out a white paper. "We just received a fax. It's from your cousin. The one who works with the Chaotix team."

"My little sister?" Sky's eyes widened in excitement as he took the paper from her hands and began to read it out loud. "I know that this is short notice, but I just wanted to inform you and the rest of the Silver Fangs team that a guy named Hao has hidden somewhere in Metal City. I must warn you. He is very dangerous because he can create destructive robots that can wipe out anything in their path. I wish we were there to help you find him, but unfortunately, everyone has been working hard killing off the Almas lurking in Tech City. However, Captain Shadow and I will always be at your aid if you require extra help bringing Hao down. In any case, I'll speak with you soon, big brother. Love Rouge…" Sky slowly looked away from the paper with a shocked expression. "Well…" He began, "…Now we know where that robot came from."

"That's it!" Kiba exclaimed as he hit his fist into the palm of his hand.

Sky and Jess rose an eyebrow over to their leader. "What's it?"

"Vector's second in command! Shadow the Hedgehog! If there's anyone who knows about time travel and teleporting to different worlds, it's him!" Kiba explained with an excited expression as he faced Silver and Blaze. "You two can go over to Tech City to speak with him about your problem."

"But we have another problem", Silver spoke as he scratched his head.

"What?"

"How are we going to get there?" Blaze asked as she crossed her arms.

"Not a problem." Sky pointed to himself as he looked at the two, "Zeak and I shall escort you to Tech City."

They both blinked their eyes in confusion at the strange name. "Who's Zeak?"

Later in the garage of the Silver Fangs headquarters, Blaze and Silver eyed a brown male owl wearing a yellow and black jacket, gray pants, black gloves, gray goggles on his head, and red and white shoes. They were also staring at a huge black and yellow plane setting in the middle of the garage.

Sky, Kiba, and Jess were facing the brown owl while he was wiping away the grease on the wrench he was holding in his hands with a dirty handkerchief.

The owl glared at them in annoyance while he cleaned the wrench. "What?"

"Zeak", Kiba began, "We need to ask you for a favor." He pointed towards the black and yellow plane. "Since you're the only one who can fly the XZ1-jet, I'm leaving it up to you and Sky to escort Silver and Blaze over to the Chaotix headquarters in Tech City."

"Done." The owl placed the wrench into a black toolbox and began to get inside of the plane.

Kiba smirked towards Sky and began to whisper to him while Zeak was getting the plane prepared. "Zeak is such a good boy. He never talks back to me."

A sweat drop formed on the side of Sky's head as he turned to the wolf. "That's because he only speaks one or two words per minute."

"Ready?" Zeak asked as he looked down at the group from the plane he was sitting in.

Sky gave the owl a thumbs up as a reply and before he could jump in the plane with him, he was suddenly hugged by the red fox. "Jess?"

She looked up at the bat with her eyes full of worry as she took his hand and held it gently. "Sky, please be careful…for me?"

He formed a warm smile and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I will."

Silver and Blaze stared at the two lovers with a blank expression.

"Whoa…" Silver spoke in an astonished tone. "…I didn't think Goths were his type."

"Love is an amazing thing sometimes", Blaze added as she stared at the two saying their goodbyes to each other.

"Yeah…" Silver formed a light blush as he looked over at the purple cat while she was looking at them. "…It sure is."

Kiba crossed his arms as he turned to Silver and Blaze. "Just be thankful you don't see them almost banging each other in the conference room every day."

Sky and Jess turned to Kiba with deep red blushes on their faces in embarrassment. "Hello! We can hear every word you're saying!"

Kiba formed an uneasy look towards them and began to walk out of the garage while patting Sky's shoulder. "Heh, have a safe trip, Sky."

The bat turned to the wolf while saluting, "I will, sir and good luck finding that Hao guy."

"Thanks!" The wolf gave him a thumbs up as he finally walked out of the garage.

Jess began to walk out of the garage as well while she waved goodbye to Sky. "Goodbye, Sky. I love you."

The bat waved back to the fox, "Love you too, babe." Afterwards, he got inside of the plane and sat down in a seat behind Zeak. His eyes shifted over to Silver and Blaze. "Let's go you two."

The hedgehog and cat made a nod towards the bat and jumped into the plane as well. They both sat beside each other awaiting for Zeak to take off. They then watched him start up the plane and saw the door to the huge garage open.

Sky looked back at the nervous two with a smirk. "Fasten your seatbelts. This'll be a bumpy ride."

Before they could, the plane suddenly blasted out of the garage in incredible speed, making Silver and Blaze's body pull back into their seats with great force until the plane was finally in the sky.

Sky turned to Silver and Blaze again and saw the two recovering from the take off. "Uh? Are you guys okay?"

It took them a while to get the feeling back in their bodies again until they can respond to him. "…We're…good…"

The bat formed an uneasy smile, "My apologies. Zeak loves to drives fast."

"Yeah?" Silver spoke sarcastically. "No freakin' shit!" Once he saw Sky turn back around, he found his hand on Blaze's on the armrest of the seat and blushed as she turned to him with a warm smile.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty eager to meet these other detectives."

He had thought she must didn't realize his hand was on hers or maybe she knew, but she didn't want to take hers away from his. "Yeah…me too…" Suddenly his heart began to beat faster as he decided to finally tell Blaze how he felt about her. "Blaze, I…"

"Yes?" She spoke with a blank look on her face.

"I…I…hope your injuries heal soon…" He wanted to hit himself in the inside from not saying the real thing he wanted to.

"Oh? Well…" She placed her free hand on top of his hand which was on top of her other hand and patted it. "…I hope yours heal quickly too, Silver."

When she took her free hand away from his and saw her staring out the window of the plane, he couldn't help to stare at her in admiration. 'Blaze', he thought. 'No matter what happens in the future…I will always be by your side to protect you…'

While she was looking out the window, she stared at Silver looking at her in the reflection of the window with a light blush on her face.

**A/N:**

**Jasmine: Hm...interesting. My first SilverxBlaze fluff. Funny thing actually. I wasn't planning on making this mainstream at all.**

**Shadow: So...sequel?**

**Charmy: Oh please tell me there will be a part two!**

**Jasmine: Eh?**

**Silver: Yeah! I wanna tell Blaze how I feel about her!**

**Jasmine: Well uh...**

**Rouge: Will the Chaotix team ever make their appearance?**

**Blaze: Will Silver and I get back to our home world?**

**Jasmine: Gah! So many unanswered questions! Talk about a massive cliffhanger!*epic point*I shall think ultra hard if I want to do a part two or not!**

**Sky: What the hell do you mean you have to think about it?**

**Jasmine: Well, it was supposed to be a oneshot naturally. It was never meant to be an actual story...**

**Silver: Bullshit!**

**Ace: I agree!**

**Jasmine: *sobs*You guys are so forceful...**

**Charmy: Damn right!**

**This was fic was supposed to be a oneshot, but we'll see if I want to continue this or not. btw, I had a major brain buster while trying to start the fic so I owe some credit to shadowmjl for helping me getting started. Thanks, dude! Another chap of Darkness and Light shall be posted soon!**


End file.
